bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
J.D. Salinger
J. D. Salinger 'is a supporting character in [[BoJack Horseman Wiki|''BoJack Horseman]] based on the author 'Jerome David Salinger '''of the same name. His first appearance was in [[Higher Love|''Higher Love]], in [[Season 2|'''Season 2]]. Physical Appearance J.D Salinger is an elderly man with short grey hair, bushy grey eyebrows, wrinkles on his forehead and bags under his eyes. He is seen wearing a light grey tweed jacket, a yellow button-down collared shirt, a red v-necked sweater, dark olive dress pants, dress shoes, and a dark purple bow tie with red polka-dots. He wears a gold wristwatch on his right wrist. Background History J.D. Salinger is an author and television producer (BoJack universe only). He is the author of the classic American novel The Catcher in the Rye (and others) and the executive producer and creator of Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! After faking his own death, he worked anonymously at Joe Nobody's Shop For Tandem Bicycles until he was re-discovered by Princess Carolyn, in ''Higher Love''. Season 2 In ''Higher Love'', ''at work, Princess Carolyn runs into Rutabaga, who told her in the elevator, that Ronnie had a super-secret client she can pouch: J.D. Salinger. Princess Carolyn goes to a bicycle store where J.D. Salinger is working. She tells him that the world is ready for his big comeback. J.D. says that everyone just hounds him for his books, but Princess Carolyn tells him about Hollywoo, and how nobody likes to read there. Princess Carolyn takes J.D. Salinger to meet Wanda to talk about TV show ideas. He pitches her a game show where Hollywoo stars and celebrities reveal what they know and if they know things—''Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Wanda loves the idea, but she wonders who's going to host. Princess Carolyn says he has just the guy to host. She approaches Mr. Peanutbutter and asks him to do it. He says yes. However, despite her accomplishments, Princess Carolyn receives no recognition for them at work; with Mr. Witherspoon only drawing attention to Charley catching a bagel from the toaster oven. Season 3 In ''Start Spreading The News'', he decided to take Hollywoo Stars and Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! ''off the air. He felt he told the story he had set out to tell. He also felt they all had truly learned what the celebrities of Hollywoo knew and didn't know. Season 5 He makes a cameo appearance, at Mr. Peanutbutter's housewarming party, in ''The Dog Days Are Over. Season 6 He attends the surprise wedding for Pickles and Mr. Peanutbutter, in [[Surprise!|''Surprise!]] Trivia * The real J.D. Salinger died on '''January 27, 2010'. * Even though he is apparently very reclusive, going as far as to fake his own passing, he seems to have no problem being around other people and working on the set of Hollywoo Stars And Celebrities: What Do They Know? Do They Know Things?? Let's Find Out! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Alive Category:Celebrities Category:Real world characters